Une famille séparée
by bybytte
Summary: Harry à un petit frère Alexis et ce dernier ce fait vendre par son oncle. Alex travaillera et finira par aller étudier à Poudlard à 14 ans. Violence et légère romance entre hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Moua… (Bybytte)  
Titre : Une famille séparée  
Disclaimer : Les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling… à par Alex () et la vieille madame pas gentille.  
Rating : J'hésite… mais je vais mettre M parce que moi je connais la suite !  
Genre : Drama  
Pairing : Franchement… je ne sais pas s'il y aura un couple. Mais si je décide d'en mettre un, se sera avec Alex.

Alors… ceci est une histoire presque semblable à « Les frères Potter. » Mais cette dernière ne m'intéressait plus et j'ai décidé à l'histoire de faire prendre un autre tournant. Voilà !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Une famille séparée**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec un terrible mal de tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna, essayant de calmer la douleur, il se cogna le bras contre le mur de sa petite chambre… enfin… on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une chambre. C'était plutôt un placard où un vieux matelas miteux prenait tout l'espace disponible. Malgré le cauchemar encore présent dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, son mal de tête et son mal au bras, dû au coup dans le mur, il se fit le plus petit possible et ne fit plus aucun son. Avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait, il espérait que personne ne l'ait entendu, car cela serait une véritable catastrophe.

Le temps passait et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, signalant que personne n'était encore réveillé. Il soupira un bon coup et s'assied dans son lit. Des flashs de son rêve lui revenaient à l'esprit, le terrifiant littéralement. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il faisait ses rêves horribles où plusieurs personnes se faisaient tuer par des hommes tout de noir habillé. Tous étaient différents mais chacun se ressemblaient. Cela faisait bien peu de temps qu'il avait apprit à retenir ses cris, au milieu de la nuit. Car à chaque fois qu'il réveillait un habitant de la maisonnée, il avait droit à une belle correction de la part de son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car c'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé. Son oncle pouvait être parfois violent mais il ne lui avait jamais rien cassé, contrairement à son frère, Alexis. Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il était plus jeune que lui ou parce qu'il était petit, fragile et qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Il émanait de lui une grâce naturelle et une beauté que ces longs cheveux noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Contrairement à lui, ces yeux étaient d'un vert tellement foncé qu'on pouvait le confondre avec du noir si on n'y regardait pas de près. Lui aussi avait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais elle se situait sur la paume de sa main gauche. Personne ne savait et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeune, ils n'avaient pus compter que sur eux-même. Ils étaient encore très jeune mais ils prenaient soin de l'autre le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. On pourrait les qualifier de « mature » malgré leur âge.

Son frère et lui-même partageait la même « chambre ». Il était assez coincé mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur réconfortante de son petit frère dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient frères, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Chacun aidait l'autre quand il était dans le besoin, mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. C'était vraiment dommage. S'ils avaient vécu dans un autre endroit, sûrement auraient-ils pu se développer et ne pas se sentir ainsi menacer par tout.

Une douleur à la tête plus forte que les autres lui fit échapper un petit gémissement. Son frère, dans le fond de la pièce, faisant face au mur devant lui, grogna et tourna vers lui des yeux encore à moitié fermé et lourd de fatigue.

« Bonjour, mon ange. » lui dit Harry, en frottant sa joue gauche contre la sienne.

« S'lut » lui répondit simplement son frère avant de venir se blottir contre Harry et de se préparer à se rendormir.

« Ho non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Ils se lèveront bientôt et tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine, alors soit près quand ils viendront ouvrir la porte. »

Malgré le fait qu'Harry avait voulu dire cette dernière phrase sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, il l'avait plutôt murmuré doucement à l'oreille de son frère en lui jouant doucement avec les cheveux, s'amusant à faire des tresses. Il était encore tôt, mais il ne voulait pas que personne ne soit blessé ce matin.

Il s'extirpa des couvertures, découvrant par la même occasion son compagnon, et commença à s'habiller ne se souciant pas du regard d'Alex, qu'il savait, l'examinait sans aucune gêne. Entre eux il n'y avait aucun secret et aucune honte. Il mit un chandail et un jean déchirés et trop grands pour lui. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de voir qu'ils ne lui avaient pas appartenus jusqu'à récemment. Harry avait 10 ans mais malgré sa jeunesse, il faisait toutes les corvées de la maison en alternant son tour avec Alex. Ce dernier était plus jeune d'un an. Pourtant, les Dursleys prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement et à le frapper s'il n'avait pas fini le ménage.

Ils allaient à l'école une journée sur deux, lorsque se n'était pas leur tour de travailler. Leurs journées n'étaient qu'une ennuyeuse routine ou la peine et la douleur se côtoyaient durant la journée et l'amour et la tendresse venaient consoler ses deux frères le soir venu. Mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils se sentaient invincible. Cela était pourtant une toute autre histoire, une fois séparés. L'oncle Vernon ne se gênait pas pour leur faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Cela pouvait être physique aussi bien que verbale. Harry savait endurer mais son ange était tellement fragile. Il était tellement facile de le briser.

Alors qu'Harry était pris dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et une immense main passa devant ses yeux. Elle empoigna son frère, encore en pyjama, et le jeta durement sur le sol, hors du placard. La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et il entendit le bruit familier du verrou. Étais-ce à cause du sommeil qu'il ressentait encore ou cette scène s'était-elle passé à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de réagir ?

Il finit par réaliser que son frère venait de lui être enlevé juste sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, le bruit que faisait Alex pour se soustraire à ce gros porc le fit paniquer et il frappa la porte et recommença encore et encore, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse enfin aider celui qui était cher à son cœur.

« Alex ! Alex ! »

Par une minuscule ouverture, il vit son frère couché par terre, son oncle au-dessus de lui en train de le frapper au visage. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il arrêta de se débattre. Il paraissait étourdie et un peu mou. Son regard croisa le sien et il murmura quelque chose avant que son oncle ne l'emmène hors de sa vue.

« Ha…rry. Je t'aime »

Alex sentit qu'on l'emmenait, ou plutôt qu'on le traînait, dans la maison. Puis, il sentit un petit vent froid sur son visage. Le mois d'avril était arrivé il y avait peu de temps et Harry et lui se préparait à fêter son anniversaire, le 9 avril. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux et cela lui fit le plus grand bien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une grande femme à l'air stricte. Elle discutait avec son oncle… ils discutaient de lui ! Il écouta la conversation, un air horrifié sur le visage. Puis la femme se pencha sur lui, qui était toujours couché par terre, et lui prit le menton entre les doigts. Elle le regarda. Il avait l'impression qu'elle sondait son âme aussi bien que son corps. Mais surtout son corps. Elle parla finalement en lâchant son visage.

« On pourra faire avec. »

L'oncle Vernon fit un grand sourire et prit l'argent que la femme lui tendait. Il le regarda une dernière fois avec dégoût avant de lui lâcher le bras qu'il tenait toujours, de tourner les talons et de rentrer. Alex regarda à son tour cette femme qu'il lui disait de se lever, ce qu'il fit. Il était trop sonné et confus pour réagir quand elle l'enferma dans sa voiture et démarra. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit sa maison disparaître qu'il commença à pleurer. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais son frère.

La femme lui dit qu'à partir de maintenant, elle serait sa patronne et qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse tout ce qu'elle lui dira de faire.

« Et en passant… tu ne reverras probablement jamais ton frère. Alors aussi bien commencer à l'oublier tout de suite, cela sera moins difficile par la suite. Car tu sais très bien qu'il ne viendra pas te sauver. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand il entendit cette phrase… que ferait-il sans son frère, son gardien… son protecteur ?

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune garçon dans le placard. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant. Il entendait des brides de conversations qui venait de dehors, son oncle ayant sûrement laissé la porte ouverte. L'espoir lui revint un moment, peut être étais-ce juste quelqu'un qui voulait qu'Alex travail pour eux dans leur jardin ? Mais ce qu'il entendit lui enleva bien vite cette idée de la tête. 

« Le garçon… l'argent… avons fait un bon marché…le reverrai jamais. »

Harry, désespéré, continua de frapper dans la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses mains. Du sang coulait… son sang coulait mais tout ce qu'il voulait était son petit frère, son ange ! Pourquoi le lui avait-on enlevé ? Où était-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Prit d'un élan de folie, il cria son nom, le nom de son amour.

« ALEX ! »

Puis, il s'effondra sur le matelas, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage déformer par la douleur. On venait de lui enlever son frère… sa dernière famille ! Dans un dernier sanglot, il s'essuya les yeux. Mais ses yeux qui avait toujours brillé, malgré les difficultés, venaient de brusquement s'obscurcir. On ne pouvait même plus y voir de la vie. En fait, on ne pouvait plus y voir quoi que se soit.

* * *

Aloooooooors ? 

Je sais que c'est un peu sadique comme début mais bon… c'est ça qui est ça.

Vous avez pas aimé, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément ?

Faite le moi savoir !

bisouxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Moua… (Bybytte)  
Titre : Une famille séparée  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling… à par Alex () et la vieille madame pas gentille et la belle aux yeux bleus.  
Rating : J'hésite… mais je vais mettre M parce que moi je connais la suite !  
Genre : Drama  
Pairing : Franchement… je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais mettre les frères. Mais cela viendra.

Le chapitre suivant fera mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci de passer votre chemin.

**

* * *

**

**1 ans et 3 mois plus tard**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait encore très noir, donc il était sûrement encore la nuit. Il poussa un long soupire qui pourrait fendre le cœur à n'importe qui… à par sa « famille. » On lui avait toujours répété d'être reconnaissant envers ceux qui le nourrissait et qui le logeait. Pourtant.. il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à se fameux jour. Le jour ou il s'était retrouvé seul, comme un chaton qu'on abandonne sans pitié dans la rue. La seule différence avec ce pauvre minou, c'est qu'à lui, on lui avait prit ce qu'il aimait. La seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté à son cœur.

Harry se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser ainsi. Un jour il le retrouverait et il pourrait enfin découvrir qui était son frère, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. C'est vrai. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se connaître, mais ils s'aimaient et s'étaient ce qui comptait le plus en cet instant. Mais même s'il ne voulait absolument rien oublier, cela était plutôt tentant. C'était ses mémoires qui le faisaient souffrir.

C'était pourtant assez rare qu'il y pense. Sa tante s'était mise de la partie quand son souffre-douleur était parti. Il allait encore à l'école car les voisins avaient jasés quand Alexis était parti. Son oncle avait dû inventer une histoire abracadabrante qui disait qu'il était vivre dans un pensionnat en France pour développer ses talents.

La rumeur qui disait qu'il s'en était débarrassé disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourtant, une vieille femme persistait. Elle disait l'avoir vu donner ce Potter à une autre femme en échange d'argent. Harry avait tout de suite cru cette version de l'histoire, cela lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Plus il ramassait d'information, plus il sentait grandir cette lueur en lui qui lui disait qu'il reverrait son petit frère.

Il se leva donc lentement et s'habilla des habituels habits trop grands lui ayant été « généreusement » donné par Dudley. Une fois réveillé, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et ne changerait que s'il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ses maudits cauchemars. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait réussi à s'intéresser à quelque chose. Avant le matin où la vieille femme, Mrs Figg, était venu voir Harry alors qu'il travaillait, il n'était qu'un petit garçon perdu qui souhaitait disparaître.

**Flash Back**

Un petit Harry de 10 ½ travaillait paisible dans le jardin de sa tante, à l'avant de la maison. C'était tellement tranquillement que s'en était devenu suspects. Un silence lourd s'était installé, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Personne n'osait déranger le gamin. Pourtant, tous le regardait avec insistance. Que faisait cet enfant aux cheveux noirs par une journée si chaude à jouer dans la terre ? Personne ne le savait mais dès que ces passants détournaient les yeux, ils l'oubliaient immédiatement pour penser à leurs propres problèmes.

Et Harry savait que chaque personne dans ce petit quartier était aussi égoïste que ceux avec qui il habitait… « Tous des égoïstes ! » Pensait-il après que chaque personne qui passait le regarda de travers. Il était très mince et assez petit pour son âge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne manger que très peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le pouvait vraiment. Il avait aussi des humeurs changeantes et la colère qu'il ressentait en permanence au fond de son cœur. Il avait aussi des moments ou il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de continuer et de tout abandonner. Quand il se sentait ainsi, personne n'était là pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Alors il se raccrochait au souvenir de son frère. La plupart du temps, cela le remettait d'aplomb, mais il y avait aussi des journées ou cela le déprimait encore plus.

À l'école, cela n'allait plus du tout. Dudley l'empêchait d'avoir des amis en menaçant des prétendants à ce poste. Il en était alors venu à penser qu'il ne méritait d'être heureux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de bonheur lui aussi ? Cela resterait sûrement toujours un mystère. C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait commencé à s'occuper des fleurs de sa tante Pétunia. Bien vite, il eut très chaud et de grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à lui couler dans le dos. Il n'était plus du tout a l'aise. Le soleil tapait très fort et tous étaient rentrés. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il essuya du geste nerveux la sueur de son front qui lui coulait dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas bientôt fini, cela irait mal pour lui.

Pourtant, il prit une petite pause et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre contre un arbre. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et alors qu'il les rouvrait, il remarqua une silhouette devant lui. Il sursauta de peur mais s'il avait pu grimper dans les arbres comme les chats, il l'aurait fait depuis un moment déjà. Une femme, le veille folle au chat comme on l'appelait dans son quartier, était assise devant lui. Elle lui parla en chuchotant, comme ayant peur d'être entendu puis elle pris de l'assurance et parla d'une voix de plus en plus ferme.

« Mon garçon… j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire »

« Oui Madame, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? »

« Et bien, vois-tu, c'est à propos de ton frère. »Dit-elle en le regardant.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de larmes, mais une petite lueur qu'ont pourrait appeler de l'espoir, brillait doucement.

« Dites moi…Je vous en pris! » Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du donnait sur le salon des Dursley, un air fâché remplaçant rapidement son air triste.

« Tu dois me promettre de garder cette conversation pour toi, tu es d'accord, mon garçon ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le vit hocher positivement de la tête, elle continua.

« J'ai vu ce gros Monsieur échanger ton frère contre de l'argent. Je n'aie compris que peu de choses mais j'ai entendu qu'il travaillerait quelque part en Grande-Bretagne. »

Elle vit les yeux horrifiés du petit garçon mais continua sur un ton rassurant. Ses yeux étaient très doux et cela réussi à calmer Harry.

« Mais que fera-t-il comme travail ? » dit-il qu'une voix ou perçait l'anxiété.

« Je ne sais pas… mais tu le reverras, fait moi confiance. Peut être pas demain, ni dans un an, ni même dans deux ans, mais tu le reverras. Vos destinées sont liées… personne ne peut l'empêcher de se réaliser. »

« Mais comment être sûr qu'il va bien, alors que je ne sais pas où il n'est ? Comment être sûr qu'il n'est pas blessé ? Et pourquoi dîtes vous que nos destins sont liés ? » Dit-il avec empressement.

Harry disait quelque sur question, ne laissant même pas le temps à son interlocutrice d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu'elle était bombardée de toutes ses questions, elle prit comme initiative de bloquer la bouche avec sa main de cet enfant tout à coup très bavard.

« Chut… le destin est ce qu'il y a de plus fort. On ne peut la contrôler ni la contrer. Si c'est écrit que vous devez être séparé et ensuite rassemblé de nouveau… vous le serez. Si le destin décide que ton frère devra passer de nombreuses épreuves, il en sera ainsi. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions et de t'en faire ainsi… tout ira bien. Vous pourrez de nouveau vous serez dans vos bras… et apprendre à vous connaître en prenant votre temps. » Finit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Harry, pas complètement convaincu, lui fit un petit sourire gêné contre la main qui était encore contre sa bouche et lui marmonna timidement « Merci. »

« Mais pas de quoi mon bonhomme ! Fais juste attention à toi et ne juge personne sur les apparences. » Murmura-t-elle en soulevant les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son front. Elle examina la fine cicatrise qui s'y trouvait et finit par se lever lentement. Harry fit de même et la regarda partir, se promettant de ne jamais oublier cette conversation. C'est donc avec ennuie qu'il retourna au jardin. Pourtant, maintenant, en le regardant de près, on pouvait voir ce nouveau brin d'espoir qui habitait dans ce garçon.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand. Matin après matin, tout se passait exactement de la même façon. Il se levait, faisait le petit déjeuné, partait pour l'école, se faisait poursuivre par le petit groupe de Dudley, rentrait à la maison, soupait, se couchait et tout recommençait le lendemain. « La routine peut parfois être si épuisante. » Pensa Harry. Mais tout cela changerait bientôt. Bientôt, il partirait d'ici, il le savait. Comme son frère, il se ferait vendre. Il n'avait pas peur… il était seulement un peu anxieux. Où irait-il ? Son frère aussi s'était-il sentit ainsi ?

Il se leva, s'étant déjà habillé, et courut le plus vite qu'il put hors de la maison. Il faillit ne pas réussir à s'échapper quand Vernon se mit entre la porte et lui. Il le contourna pourtant facilement, dû à sa petite taille. Quelques fois, il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce qui l'entourait, alors il partait pour la journée. À chaque fois qu'il revenait, son oncle le frappait violemment, le traitant de fardeau, de bon à rien. Il l'était mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé de ces personnes. Même qu'il ne voulait pas être aimé par eux. Surtout qu'il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Oh oui ! Un jour il leurs ferait payer de s'être comporté ainsi avec lui.

Il courut et courut encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque respiration qu'il prenait fasse naître une douleur dans sa poitrine. Tout tournait autour de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit habitué à courir vite pour échapper aux coups, il ressentait toujours ce malaise lorsqu'il arrêtait de courir. Il regarda où il se trouvait et vit avec soulagement qu'il était dans un petit parc. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, sous un arbre, et ferma les yeux pendant que sa respiration reprenait lentement un rythme régulier. Le désespoir le gagnait petit à petit et bientôt une larme glissa le long de sa joue, suivi d'une autre et enfin il éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Encore une autre question sans réponse.

Depuis toujours, il vivait avec ce sentiment de rejet. Personne ne voulait de lui… alors pour était-il encore ici ? Il passa une bonne partie de la journée à regarder les voitures passer au loin. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration et ne pensait plus à rien. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien. Le temps passa bien trop vite à son goût, car c'est son estomac qui lui rappela qu'il était près de midi. Il se leva et décida de changer d'endroit. Il n'avait ni argent ni nourriture sur lui. Alors il devrait jeûner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il flâna dans des petites rues, puis alla se promener sur une avenu plus achalandée.

Ce que les passants pouvaient voir était un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il ne semblait pas vouloir aller en quelque part mais semblait juste vouloir profiter de la magnifique journée. Il ne regardait rien en particulier mais semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien précis. « Quel étrange garçon ! Ne serait-il pas sensé être à l'école ? » Voilà ce que pouvait entendre Harry.

Alors qu'il tournait un coin, une silhouette attira son attention. Un enfant, comme lui, courait dans sa direction. Des cheveux noirs coupés court, un corps mince et... une peau foncée. Alors que la jeune inconnue passait à ses côtés, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Des yeux bleus foncés… remplis de larmes. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant d'un autre coin, une rue plus loin. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il était immobile et décida de rentrer. Il avait assez traîné pour aujourd'hui.

« Mais vraiment… quels beaux yeux ! »

* * *

Bonjour ! 

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre ! (Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué…)(Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué non plus... j'ai quelques difficultées à séparer les paragraphes... je ne suis pas capables de mettre plus qu'un petit espace entre... si quelqu'un sait comment... )

J'ai été plus longue que je le prévoyais car j'ai malencontreusement été malade pendant 4 jours. Je ne suis pas allée à l'école et là j'ai eu besoin de me forcer pour rattraper le travail manqué.

**IMPORTANT**

Le chapitre suivant fera mention de relation entre hommes. Ma fic suivra ensuite se chemin. Alors les homophobes… vous êtes avertis !  
Merci de ne pas me faire de mauvais commentaires concernant le tournant que va prendre ma fic !

Alors ?  
Ce chapitre ?  
Aimé ou pas… vous pouvez me le dire en me laissant une petite review !

bisouxxx


	3. note

Non

Non… ce n'est pas un chapitre

Je voulais seulement informer que j'ai retravaillé le chapitre 1 et que j'ai bien l'intention de faire de même pour le chapitre 2.

Le chapitre 3 est déjà à moitié écrit… alors ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant que vous puissiez lire la suite !!

En espérant que cela vous réjouisse un peu après... hem... 2 ans d'absence ?


End file.
